Ep. 27: Gator's Dream of Parent and Child
is the twenty-seventh episode of Dengeki Sentai Changeman. This episode introduces family members of Navigator Gator: his wife Zoorii and his son Waraji. Synopsis Shou tries to convince the team in helping Gator's wife bring her husband home to her and their child. Plot The members of the Changemen are at the Atami Korakuen Hotel, where they received a mysterious invitation. In the room, they find a pink-colored alien with features similar to Gator and, mistaking her for him, they attack her until she is able to explain herself, presenting herself as Zoorii, Gator's wife from whom he is estranged. Zoorii shows them a locket, containing a picture of her, Gator and their son, Waraji. It has been three years since Gator left to join the Gozma, and Waraji misses his father, wondering when he will return. Zoorii pleads the Changemen to bring Gator back to them, which Shou promptly accepts out of sympathy, while Hiryuu is distrustful. Just then, the EDF Technology Center gets raided by Booba, along with a few Hidrers, and the Changemen rush to the emergency. In their attempt to stop the theft, they are attacked by the Space Beast Gilom, who uses his attack, Gilom Ball, to suck in the Griffin Zooka from Change Griffin's hands, and it is retrieved by Booba. Just as they are attacked directly by the same attack, Zoorii saves them in the nick of time by using her power, enveloping them in a protective sphere. Zoorii claims to know how to recover the Griffin Zooka, saying that the Gozma plans to use it for a powerful weapon. This knowledge only adds to Hiryuu's uneasiness, which angers Shou as Zoorii begs tearfully for the team's help. As they take up her offer, she leads them into an abandoned temple, where the Gozma lieutenants are hiding out to build their weapon. Seeing his Griffin Zooka by the machine, Shou rushes in blindly and recovers it. However, it turns out to be a trap as the entire set explodes, seemingly killing him. In the meantime, Giluke gloats to Bazoo about how his latest plan managed to destroy the Changemen, but Bazoo is not convinced of his success, knowing that the death of one teammate will not cripple the rest of the team. Later, Zoorii is toasting with Gator at the Atami Korakuen, when Shou's teammates catch up with them. Feeling betrayed, the team chases the couple, and Hiryuu, furious that they deceived Shou, nearly strangles Zoorii when Gator, desperate, confesses that Giluke used her wish of reuniting with Gator to get her to follow his plan of destroying them. As Hiryuu starts to get convinced of their true feelings, Gilom attacks them. Gator and Zoorii try to escape, but the Hidrers corner them. Meanwhile, Booba taunts the Changemen, saying that it was Shou's naïveté in the face of the war that got him killed. Enraged, the Changemen transform to fight, but Gilom takes their Change Sword Blasters with his Gilom Ball, transferring them to four Hidrers posted above them, and the Hidrers promptly open fire on the heroes. Suddenly, a new fighter joins the fray and knocks out the sniping Hidrers. This fighter turns around and reveals himself to be Shou, who survived the explosion by transforming in the nick of time. With the failure of the plan, Zoorii is abducted away from Gator, much to his sorrow. The Gozma's mercilessness gets the team even more angry and motivated, as Hayate transforms to join them. Gilom uses his Gilom Ball to suck in the Changemen, but they dodge and the Hidrers holding them are caught instead, being brought out again as empty husks. The next attack does suck the Changemen in, but they quickly get out with their Earth Force powers and destroy Gilom with the Power Bazooka. After being enlarged, Gilom promptly uses his Gilom Ball to try and suck in the Change Robo, which resists adamantly until Dragon notices the monster's weak spot: a pair of sacs over his face. The Change Robo Missiles are fired at the sacs, stunning Gilom long enough for the heroes to finish him off with the Super Thunderbolt. Later, over the ocean, the team finds Zoorii's locket and look at the picture inside again. Yuma comments that Gator may turn out to be good after all if he is returned to his home world, to which Hiryuu ultimately agrees, professing his loathe for Bazoo's actions which cause even families across the universe to be torn apart. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : *Officer Suzuki: *Officer Shoji: *Officer Watanabe: *Officer Nomoto: *Officer Kikuchi: * : **Star King Bazeu (Voice): * : * : * : **Shiima (Voice): * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Clerk: Notes *This Changeman episode is parallel to a similar episode around the same period in another alien invasion Sentai, where an alien father begins to feel homesick for his wife and son on his homeworld. *This episode introduces Gator's family: wife Zoorii and son Waraji. They will return towards the climax of the series. DVD releases Dengeki Sentai Changeman Volume 3 features episodes 23-33. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/changeman.html References Category:Dengeki Sentai Changeman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Hirohisa Soda